


Dancing with a Stranger

by Mag_Mag_ic



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Mag_ic/pseuds/Mag_Mag_ic
Summary: In one that Paul is embarrassed because of the reader because he hadn’t seen him in a while and they started dating before he changed and now he’s scared that the reader won’t be his imprint and the guys in the pack will make fun of him because of this. So when the reader tells him that he’s going to Forks, Pauls breaks up with him. Of course, that for our heartbroken reader, Jasper is ready to comfort him and even heal his heart.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Original Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Male Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Character(s), Paul Lahote/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	Dancing with a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️: There is a little part that is smut (not so explicit but it’s there) so if you are younger than 16 (I’m saying 16 because I’m not really using harsh words), well, you’ve been warned so… yeah, it’s on you. 
> 
> Also, this is based on Sam Smith's song "Dancing with a Stranger".

**_I don’t want to be alone tonight_ **

**_It’s pretty clear that I’m not over you_ **

**_I’m still thinking ‘bout the things you do_ **

**_So I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_ **

At first, it wasn’t a big deal, a long-distance relationship, yes, sometimes it was hard and from time to time you had your fights, but you truly thought that the love between Paul and you would help to make this relationship last.

You clearly remembered the first time he said that he loved you, the first time he said that someday you would go to Forks and will be receiving a lot of hugs; you remembered every chat, every Skype call, every promise and secret, he told you about his shift, you were the first to know about his shift and how it affected him, but you didn’t care. He was a shifter, so what? He was still your amazing boyfriend and you loved him. He told you that he was sure that when you saw each other face to face he would imprint on you and then, your happy ever after would start.

**_Can you light the fire?_ **

**_I need somebody who can take control_ **

**_I know exactly what I need to do_ **

**_‘Cause I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_ **

“I don’t love you anymore”

That were the words that shone like a fire burning all your hopes and dreams to be with this guy that you thought was your soulmate? Paul sent you this text the moment you told him that you would be going to Forks to see him.

What you didn’t tell him was that you were already in the airplane, a family friend waiting for you in the airport close to the town and that you planned to stay a few weeks, just to be with your boyfriend and get to know the people that were so important to him. Now every plan and thought were breaking and crashing down like your heart.

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_I’m with somebody new_ **

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_ **

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_I’m with somebody new_ **

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_ **

**_Dancing with a stranger_ **

Carlisle was waiting for you with a sign with your name, he was standing with a beautiful woman and some guys and girls that looked quite young but at the same time ancient, almost like statues, but this thought was probably in your mind because of every mystery and fantasy novel that you read before. When you walked towards them and gave them your greetings you couldn’t help but think about how handsome and polite one of the guys was. You almost felt like you were breathing for the first time and this guy was the reason behind it.

‘Jasper’ That was the name behind the beautiful face of the guy that was treating you like you were the finest jewel in the whole world, he was treating you like Paul was treating you while you were in a relationship, he was acting like Paul before he went and ruined everything.  
  
One of the guys close to Carlisle looked at you with strong concern drawn all over his face, then he whispered soft words to Carlisle’s ear and after a few minutes, you were on your way to the house you would spend the rest of the weeks in.

**_I wasn’t even going out tonight_ **

**_But, boy, I need to get you off of my mind_ **

**_I know exactly what I have to do_ **

**_I don’t want to be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_ **

It was the middle of the night, but you couldn’t sleep, your eyes kept going in your phone’s direction, waiting for something, maybe a text, a call, anything that showed that Paul actually cared for you, something that showed that he was sorry, that he wanted you back. But your phone stayed in silence.

You couldn’t handle the silence anymore so you stood up and walked towards the living room, maybe watching tv would help you, maybe you wouldn’t think about the guy who taught you to fly just to break your wings when he got bored of you. When you got to the living room you saw him again, looking at you like you were the most beautiful creature living on this planet, golden eyes looking directly to you and before you could think about it, you were on top of him, just hugging him, almost instantly feeling calm, relaxed.

He whispered your name, so softly that you knew that nobody else could hear it, he caressed your hair, moving his hand by your neck and back, grabbing your waist and just leaving it there. Your hands moved towards his hair, and then you moved softly so you could see him eye to eye, silently pleading, not really sure about what, but thinking about how Jasper looked like the perfect escape, the perfect way to run away from everything, from the memories, the fake promises and to be exact, from Paul.

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_I’m with somebody new_ **

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_ **

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_I’m with somebody new_ **

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_ **

Jasper and you were kissing in one of the chairs outside Carlisle’s house, his hands were moving around your back, caressing every inch of skin under your t-shirt, your own hands were playing with his hair, pulling and just grabbing the honey blonde curls. Just a few days before he told you the family secret, but it didn’t matter, you had an agreement, and you didn’t care about some fangs, that wouldn’t drive you away from the guy who helped you to forget about the bad things.

In between kisses you heard someone clearing his throat, faking some coughs, but neither Jasper nor you pulled apart, you knew that one of his brothers would help the person behind you with anything that they needed. Just when this thought passed through your mind, Edward was outside and greeting the person standing just at the end of the porch. ‘Bless his damn ability’ you thought, knowing that Edward could hear you. 

“Good morning Jacob, Sam, Paul,” Edward said while looking at the three guys in front of the porch, making you turn and look directly to your ex and his friends, leaving a surprised and quite disoriented Jasper, expecting for you to turn again and kiss him back, but not leaving out the chance to start kissing your neck.

“(Y/N)? What’s wrong?” Jasper whispered softly in between kisses, knowing that Paul was the reason you turned to see the mutts but also wanting to distract you enough for you to say that it was nothing, that they were nothing, and more importantly, that Paul Lahote was nothing.

“(Y/N)?” Paul said while looking with wide eyes towards you, you knew that he was surprised, shocked and maybe hurt, but you didn’t understand why the last emotion was painted on his face. Edward at that moment looked between you and the shifter and couldn’t help but to let out a soft; “well, this is bad”. Jasper at that moment looked directly at the wolf and moved your head so he could start making out with you, still looking at the mutt, almost taunting him.

‘Fuck it’ you though while kissing back and hearing the other guy whimper almost like a kicked puppy. Paul broke up with you, he left you like you were nothing and didn’t even try to explain himself, Jasper helped to forget and that’s what you wanted to do. Forget about your wolf.

**_Dancing with a stranger_ **

**_Dancing with a stranger_ **

**_Dancing, yeah, ooh_ **

You were in his bed, soft and cold hands roaming by every inch of your chest, making you shiver softly and moan quietly, not wanting to be heard by nobody else than him, kisses down your neck and collarbones, lips and teeth leaving soft bites and hickeys. You moaned softly his name, your hands played with his hair, almost caressing him like a child, wanting to take care of him, to help him like he was helping you.

Jasper moved so he would be on top of you, slowly moving his hand until it was between your legs, playing with your length, moving his hand up and down while he kissed you, drinking and enjoying every moan that tried to escape through your lips. Then his hand moved towards your entrance, one finger slowly making his way inside you while Jasper kissed your face to try to help you to relax a little so you wouldn’t feel a lot of pain.

Slowly he prepared you for him, taking his time, making sure that you were relaxed and ready for him. Then he pushed his length inside you while looking directly at your eyes, waiting for your permission to start moving. When you nodded delicately and smiled quite a shy expression in your eyes, he started to move slowly, taking a soft pace, wanting to enjoy not only the intercourse but also the moment, this moment that would be in your minds for as long as time permitted it.

This way the night started to pass, soft moans and whimpers sounding around the room, cold but at the same time kind touches between him and you, cries of pleasure and peace, making their way through your eyes and lips.

When you woke up the next morning, you expected a cold bed and him being long gone and maybe him hunting somewhere else, but the reality proved you wrong when you woke up next to him, his eyes shining softly with the beautiful golden sparkles, then he kissed you and for the first time in a long time, you didn’t think about how Paul used to kiss you.

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_I’m with somebody new_ **

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_ **

**_Look what you made me do_ **

**_I’m with somebody new_ **

**_Ooh, baby, baby, I’m dancing with a stranger_ **

You were teaching Jasper to dance to a different type of music of what he was used to, moving slowly your hips and arms, enjoying the music and just laughing when he stayed there, frozen in his place and just watching you with his mouth open.

“Come on, Jas. Dance with me…” You said with a chuckle, grabbing his arms and making them round your body, at that moment he understood the dance and started to move his hips slowly, following your pace and just hugging you while doing it. You closed your eyes, just enjoying being with your boyfriend and doing one of the things that you loved the most.

The moment was slightly interrupted when you heard someone fake a cough, Jasper and you turned around, still moving slowly and hugging, not wanting to pull apart, there stood Edward and Paul. You knew that Sam was outside, listening to everything to make sure that Paul was safe in the house.

“(Y/N), can we talk?” Paul said while looking almost in pain. You slowly stopped dancing with your beautiful vampire and kissed him softly, asking him to wait for you in the living room, then you followed Paul outside the house, knowing that he would like to pretend that the conversation wouldn’t be heard by any of the vampires inside the house.

“What happened?” You asked while looking at the guy in front of you, you weren’t mad at him anymore, you don’t really feel anything for him anymore. Maybe you felt sympathy or maybe you didn’t, you weren’t sure.

“I imprinted on you.” He said, like it was the only thing that you needed to know.

“I know” You answered and looked towards the house. “I noticed when it happened and then Edward confirmed it to me…” You explained, knowing that he would ask how.

“Then… come with me.” Paul said. You kept looking towards the house knowing that Jasper was inside, hearing everything and almost going mad with the idea of losing you over some wolf that broke your heart and then came back to order you like you were a thing without feelings.

**_I’m dancing, I’m dancing, uh_ **

**_(I’m dancing, I’m dancing)_ **

**_Dancing with a stranger_ **

**_I’m dancing, I’m dancing_ **

“No.”

“What?” He asked surprised by the outcome, not sure if he heard correctly or if you were playing with him.

“I said no.” You answered again. This time turning to look at him directly to his eyes, knowing that you needed to show him your eyes so he knew that you were being serious. “I won’t go with you, I don’t want to be with you and I… don’t love you anymore.”

You finished that sentence and you knew that you had broken his heart. This was the same sentence that he used to break yours so you thought that it was fitting and even if you didn’t want to be the evil character of his wonderful fairy tale where he would come and “save” you from the evil vampire and you would live happily ever after, you couldn’t watch him and not think about him as someone who hurt you and that you didn’t want him around, at least, not for that moment.

Paul at that moment let out some tears and while he was looking at you, he shifted and ran towards the forest. In a matter of seconds, Jasper was by your side, holding you close to his body and just helping you to calm yourself.

**_Dancing with a stranger_ **

**_(I’m dancing, I’m dancing)_ **

**_Dancing with a stranger_ **

“He will come back.” You said, knowing Paul and knowing that he wouldn’t give up so easily.

“I know but I won’t let him take you away.” Jasper answered and left a delicate peck on your cheek.

“I love you, I want you to know that.” You whispered, leaning against Jasper’s chest and letting him hug you, just relaxing in the middle of his embrace.

“I love you too. Maybe we could dance a little bit more.” He said, trying to keep your mind out of difficult topics, like the wolf that would come for you.

“Alright, let’s dance.” You agreed and then walked with him towards the house.

There, in the middle of the living room, you danced softly, rocking your bodies and just enjoying the company of the stranger that became the love of your life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as long as I first thought, but yeah, first work in this place is done!
> 
> THANKS FOR READING MY WORK!


End file.
